Nuestra primera aventura Juntos
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: Bienvenidos sean a la primera aventura con los hijos de Ash y Misty, acompañalos en lo que será su más emocionante viaje por el mundo Pokemon edaddes actuales es de 15 años de edad, ¿Qué aventuras encontraran en su camino? ¿Encontrarán el amor verdadero? ¿Aparecerá el Equipo Rocket? ¿Qué Pokemon nuevos tendrán ellos? Acompañamos en está historia de Aventura y Amor, Fic # 47.


_**Nuestra aventura inicia.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 1**_

 _ **El inicio de un nuevo viaje.**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos a más reciente historia de este nuevo proyecto que estaré haciendo esté será dos nuevos fics que iniciarán este 2017 espero que sea de su agrado y espero que me disculpen por la tardanza de este primer capítulo espero que este valga la pena el tiempo de espera en fin sin más preámbulos iniciamos con la historia de este año.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 1 El incio de Un nuevo viaje Inicia**_

—Tks hermana no te preocupes por eso por ahora sé que tenderemos nuestros encontronazos pero siempre estaremos ahí, sin importa lo que vaya a suceder recuerda que siempre estaremos unidos, somos hermanos y eso no va a cambiar siempre nos vamos a apoyar mutuamente, mamá y papá tienen mucha razón hermanita sí los dos estamos unidos seremos, fuerte recuerda eso siempre no quiero que nada malo nos separé ahora ve hermanita termina de alistarte o si no mamá o papá se van a enojar mucho, comento el chico. —

—Sí creó tienes mucha razón hermanito, debemos de estar listos lo más pronto posible o sino nos vamos a quedar sin Pokémon y tu y yo no queremos eso verdad hermanito así me iré a bañar para estar lista lo masque pronto posible y así no tener problemas con nuestros padre, así ve a la mesa y me esperas ahí hermanito haz eso por tu hermana y yo luego haré algo porque nosotros somos cómplices en todo lo que hacemos y ese momento los dos escucharon eran sus padres que les estaban hablando pero enseguida les contestaron. —

—Chicos recuerden que hoy deben de ir a la reservación del profesor Oak en Pueblo Paleta si no se apuran les va a agarrar la tarde cómo cuando su padre se quedó dormido cuando empezó su viaje así a ponerle chicos ya que sino van ahora se van a quedar si que más vale que se pongan, las pilas o les van a madrugar vamos niños no es una broma al que madruga Dios le ayuda comentó Misty un poco enojada y en ese momento los niños le dicen a su madre. —

—Sí ya nos damos prisa madre pero no te enojes, comentaron los niños

—Oh sí no vamos a llegar muy tarde verdad, y ustedes no quieren faltar a su primer día cómo, entrenadores Pokemon verdad así que chicos no se hable más debemos de ir a donde está el profesor Oak para que les de sus Pokemon y los registre a ustedes dos en su Pokedex, ya que ese será su medió interacción con los pokemon que se encuentren en su camino, dijo su padre a los niños y ellos solamente asintieron dandole la razón a sus padres.—

—Tienes mucha razón padre es mejor darnos prisa además si no llegamos a tiempo no podremos ver a la abuela para podernos despedir de ella ya que la vamos a extrañar mucho de verdad, muy bien ya estamos listo para podernos ir en este mismo instante así que no debemos de perder más tiempo dijeron los dos niños a sus padres. —

—Así es ya que sí no llegamos a tiempo lo más probable, es que se queden sin sus Pokemon así que adelante sin mirar, atrás debemos de avanzar ya que si nos quedamos hablando nos va a dar navidad y a ustedes no quieren que les pase cómo le pasó a su padre que por quedarse dormido le dieron un Pikachu y hablando de el es un excelente, pokemon capaz de luchar en batallas muy epicas comentó su madre, a los niños. —

—Vaya no se que decir me quedé dormido Porqué me quedé viendo el vídeo de la Liga pokemon hasta altas horas de la noche, y cuando ya amaneció estaba profundamente dormido que mi mamá vino a despertarme por que si no estuviera sin mi pokemon inicial, dijo Ash a los niños. —

 _ **En ese mismo momento los todos se dirigieron, hacía cuidad Paleta para ir a donde el profesor y luego a donde se encuentra su madre primero a donde el profesor para poder registrarse para poder competir en la liga añil que se realizará en dos años y luego irían a dónde estará su abuela para luego al día siguiente poder partir para recorrer toda la región de Kanto, para el lapso de dos años participara en la liga Pokemon de Kanto, después de muchas horas de camino por fin se van acercando a sus destinó final todo ha cambiado en este lugar desde que nos mudamos a cuidad celeste, wow y así continuaron su camino hasta llegar a la reservación del profesor Oak en dónde los recibió con un caluroso saludo de bienvenida al, grupo de personas que recientemente acabaron de llegar hasta su laboratorio ubicado en su reservación, y a decir verdad se sorprendió de ver a los hijos de Ash y Misty y se sorprendió por el parecido que tienen ambos estaba sin palabras después de ver a los gemelos que mucho se parecen en sus padres, pero el profesor se dio cuenta de que es normal después de todo son sus hijos, pensó Oak para si mismo.**_

—Muy bien chicos ya están preparados para iniciar su viaje Pokemon por todo Kanto espero que está nueva aventura les sea muy emocionante y les deje mucha sabiduría ya que es ahí en donde uno va, adquiriendo los conocimientos necesario pero que les serán adelanté de mucha ayuda, bueno en fin permítame saber sus nombres esto para poder ingresarlos y registrarlos y poderlos inscribir para darles sus nuevas Pokedex y sus respectivas Pokebolas y por último sus Pokemon, comento el profesor Oak a los chicos, que estaban al frente de él. —

—Gracias por sus sabías palabras profesor las vamos a poner en práctica prometemos dar todo lo mejor de nosotros mismo, ya que queremos ser cómo nuestros padres pero no queremos tener fama por nosotros mismos y no por nuestros padres no sería lo más justo tanto para nuestros padres cómo para nosotros mismos y nuestros nombres, son Karla Andrea Ketchum y Aaron Andrés Ketchum esos son nuestros nombres dijeron, ambos niños al profesor. —

—Muy bien niños ya estamos inscribiendos en el sistema mientras tanto piensen que Pokemon va a elegir para que sean sus compañeros de viaje, tengan mucha paciencia para que escogan al quién los va a acompañar en su nueva experiencia cómo entrenadores Pokemon, bien ya pensaron bien niños por que ya todo está listo para iniciar su viaje solo faltan sus Pokemon y sus Pokebolas y la Pokedex cuando el profesor dijo eso los niños los miraron con una cara de complicidad y le asintieron para luego decirle lo siguiente. —

—Así es profesor ya nosotros ya tenemos eligido a nuestro Pokemo creamos que no fue la decisión muy facil para los dos pero valió la pena, en que durabamos eligiendo nuestro Pokemon y está es nuestra elección dijeron contentos los niños hacía el profesor que se quedó sorprendido al sabers sus elecciones de sus nuevos compañeros Pokemon. —

—Bien quiero saber cual es su nuevo Pokemon dijo el profesor Oak.

—Bueno profesor nosotros hemos llegado a la conclusión de Elegir a charmandrer cómo nuestro Pokemon inicial aquí en Kanto debido a que nos gusta el Charizard de nuestro papá sabemos su historia pero de todas formas queremos tener un chanmander para poderlo entrenar muy bien y hacerle entender que el orgullo es bueno pero no es bueno en exceso y queremos tener, una buena conexión con nuestros Pokemon comentaron los niños, al profesor. —

—Excelente selección niños definitivamente serán excelente entrenadores en el futuro de verdad ustedes dos me sorprenden mucho caray son tal para cual y claro que es vital tener una buena conexión entre humamos y Pokemon de hecho entre los dos debemos de cooperar para poder coexistir ambos y ustedes son el claro ejemplo de eso y nosotros estamos muy felices de eso, y es un punto muy favorable ya que más las personas tendrán conciencia, de cuidar a los Pokemon cómo a nosotros mismos de cualquier peligro, comentó el profesor Oak. —

 _ **Una vez que les fueron entregados sus Pokemon a sus entrenadores estos con sus padres decidieron ir hacia donde su abuela para saludarla y así despedirse de ella para poder iniciar su viaje Pokemon alrededor de todo Kanto pero no podían partir sin antes saludar a abuelita, que tanto quieren ellos no se lo perdonarían así sin perder más tiempo se fueron a la casa de la suegra de Misty y la madre de Ash y abuela de Tay y Kary ellos partirán el día siguiente en su aventura pero ahora prefieren pasar más tiempo en familia cuando la señora Delia los vio se emocionó mucho pero enseguida se dio cuenta de algo muy importante al ver a sus nietos, que ya estaban listos para iniciar su aventura habló y ellos le pusieron mucha atención a lo que decía su abuela a ellos ha de ser de mucha utilidad.**_

—Bueno niños ya ustedes son lo suficientemente maduros para poder decidir entre lo bueno y lo malo ya que siempre debemos lo que nos han enseñado durante toda la vida recuerden que siempre lo que ustedes hagan tendrán sus consecuencias ya sea para bien o para mal niños quiero recuerden estos sabios consejos que está señora les da ya que con eso serán excelente personas en el futuro comentó Delia sintiendose muy orgullosa de sus nietos. —

—Tienes mucha razón abuela gracias por estos consejos tan utiles que nos das y gracias por ser la mejor abuela que podiamos tener la verdad nos comprendes mucho nos ayudas y te ayudamos cuando estamos aquí así que no te preocupes abuela siempre estaremos aquí para ti sin importar lo que suceda siempre te amaremos con todo nuestro, corazón, dijeron ambos niños, a su querida abuela que estaba muy feliz de tener unos maravillosos nietos cómo lo son ellos dos. —

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

—Bueno hijos ya están listos para esta nueva aventura espero que den lo mejor de sí recuerden que nosotros estaremos con ustedes, en las buenas cómo en las malas somos tu familia y en lo que quieran que le ayudemos, ahí estaremos siempre no lo duden wow estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes dos sabemos que van a hacer su mejor papel en su lucha por ser los mejores, entrenadores. —

—Tus padres tienen toda la razón, ustedes dos tienen ese potencial para lograr lo que se proponen en su meta de ser los mejores, entrenadores por eso a pesar de tener alto y bajos nunca deben de darse por vencidos, y luchar por sus sueños para poder así conseguir todas sus metas en todo lo que se propongan en su vida niños y si tienen miedo tendrán que dejarlo, para poder lograr sus metas y objetivos. —

—Estamos de acuerdo con eso Abuela debemos de luchar mucho para lograr nuestras metas no es fácil pero se va a comseguir, sin importar cuantas veces uno ha de caer siempre estaremos unidos, por que si estamos unidos todo saldrá muy bien sabemos de lo capaces que somos de poder conseguir cada uno de nuestros objetivos que nos trazamos en la vida no, siempre se consigue atravez del camino fácil ya que se evita luchar y eso no es bueno lo fácil no te deja enseñanza cada uno en la vida ha de aprender muchas cosas nuevas cada día a día tampoco hemos de pensar que todo nos va a caer del cielo se sabe que tenemos que luchar por cada cosa todos los días por que sólo así seremos mejores personas y a ustedes les debemos todo lo que somos hoy así que no se preocupen que dejaremos bien en alto lucharemos hasta el final por nuestros sueños para que estén muy felices y orgulloso de nosotros sabemos que no todo en la vida no es fácil que siempre se lucha por ser mejores personas además de todo lo que aprendemos en la vida la aplicaremos cuando ya seamos muy mayores, ya que les daremos nuestros valores a las nuevas generaciones de entrenadores que hayan en el futuro siempre el destino nos tiene preparada sorpresa en nuestro caminó pero con inteligencia y valentía se podrá salir adelanté sin, tener a recurrir a hacer trampa en el proceso y eso es bueno hacerlo ya que sería muy deshonesto y desleal, comentaron los hijos de Ash y Misty. —

—Ven hijos a eso es lo que yo me refiero a que ustedes, deben de hacer las cosas muy bien no todo en la vida lo que hagamos sea aplaudido pero traten de dar lo mejor de si mismo niños así serán buenas personas con altos valores que en el futuro tendrán sus recompensa debido a que ustedes se les ha inculcado buenos valores de educación que nosotros les dimos, dijo su padre Ash. —

—Niños lo que tu padre les dice es muy cierto somos estrictos con ustedes ya que queremos lo mejor para ustedes dos en su futuro, las cosas no son nada fáciles todo se tiene que ganar con sus propios métodos es eso lo que tu padre y yo que den lo mejor de ustedes mismo que sin importar las cosas, siempre se van a levantar la vida trae altos y bajos que siempre uno se debe de levantar y no importa cuántas veces uno ha caído lo importante es seguir luchando siempre para poder salir adelanté sin Igual importar lo que suceda en tu alrededor, comentó Misty. —

—Sí mis niños su madre tiene mucha razon siempre deben de ver si hacer el bien o no hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible y eso sería muy peligroso ya que pondrían en peligro su futuro cómo entrenador, o como Maestro Pokemon que quieren ser en años más adelanté lo importante aquí sí se cometió un error y que deberemos de buscar a reparar ese error antes de que sea irreparable por eso hay que saber lo que uno lo causa tiene su efecto niños solamente nosotros les estamos dando estos consejos debido a que los amamos, mucho con todo nuestro corazón, comentó su abuela a sus nietos. —

—Abuela mamá y papá tienen mucha razón y es por eso que les prometemos hacerles caso y poner de nuestra parte para ser los mejores entrenadores que se haya visto antes para que se sientan felices, y orgullosos de nosotros esa será nuestra manera de agradecerle, a sus padres, por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros todos estos años atrás dándonos valores y buenos valores, comentaron los niños a sus seres queridos, sus padres estaban muy felices de que sus hijos decidan seguir sus pasos con mucha cautela sin dejar que la fama les llegue hasta al tope sólo así serán mejores ciudadanos en el futuro, y esa muestra de valores y honestidad pasará de generación en Generación, comentaron los niños. —

 _ **En ese mismo momento los niños ya estaban listo para emprender su viaje por todo kanto ellos estaban alrgres de que muy pronto irían por todo el mundo tratando de capturar a todos esos Pokemo, y es bueno que puedan capturalos por que a así podrían entrenar para tanto los Pokemon como los seres humanos rcuerden que siempre han de tener una excelente relación entre ustedes pokemon y entrenadores eso siempre tienen que tenerlo en cuenta y ya con esto resuelto los padres deberan de darles las últimas indicaciones a sus hijos para luego dejarles ir en este nuevo viaje, que sus hijos estan a punto de iniciar para ver lo que será de su futuro como entrenadores Pokemon, que se van a convertir apartir de ahora.**_

—Bien apartir de hoy ustedes forman parte de ser entrenador Pokemon eso tienen que ser muy precavidos con lo que hacen en su viaje ya que siempre habran personas que intentarán a toda costa ser sus amigos para luego llevarse sus cosas siempre es bueno desconfiar un poco de esos «amigos» que solo ocupan favores para el mismo y para cuando ocupes un favor de el no esta simplemente se fue sin importarle nada su amistad y de ese tipo de gente hay que cuidarse siempre, replicó la pelirroja a los niños. —

—Chicos su madre tiene toda la razón ustedes deben de cuidarse de todos los peligros que ese tipo de persona le gusta ocasionar debido a su imprudencia siempre recuerden que cómo hay personas buenas hay personas malas capaz de hacer daño para poder lograr su objetivo como lo fue mi caso hijos por muchos años el Equipo Rockte ha querido capturar a mi Pikachu pero no han podido lograrlo y no podran ya que nosotros dos somos muy unidos en todo y nos gusta que todo nos salga super bien además siempre es recomendable escoger nuestra amistad pero debemos de tener mucha cautela y mucho cuidado, para que no pase nada anormal en su viaje Pokemon comentó Ash, a sus hijos. —

—Wow papá en serio ya veo por lo que veo debemos de tener mucho cuidado de lo que vayan a hacer con nuestros Pokemon pero no se preocupen nosotros cuidaremos muy bien a nuestros Pokemon debido a que somos niños responsable nosotros queremos a nuestro Pokemon son nuestros amigos y no nuestro sirvientes cómo muchos lo creen así, dijeron los Adolecentes a sus queridos padres que estaban ahí poniendole atención a lo que le decían sus hijos. —

—Muy bien niños estan en lo cierto pero ahora es hora de darles sus Pokemon no queremos que les agarré la tarde con su entrenamiento ahora vamos a darle sus regalos tomen les pasan dos Pokebolas y siete piedras pero sus padres les habían ordenado que en el lugar que encontrarán a un Eevee en ese lugar usarían sus respectivamente es decir sí se encuentran con un Eevee en el río o en una lluvia y es por eso que por estar en pueblo paleta, usarán la piedra planta, para utilizarla con sus Pokemon y así que evolucionaran a Leafon, dijo sus padres a sus hijos. —

—Claro papá así lo haremos guardando a los Eevees en sus Pokebolas, dijeron los dos adolecentes a sus padres. —

—Así se habla chicos.

—Bien mis niños cuidense mucho.

—Así lo haremos mamá

—Hasta pronto mis queridos nietos.

—Bye abuela hasta pronto, dijeron los futuros maestro Pokemon.

 _ **Ya con los Pokemon les fueron entregados y con sus respectivas pokedex ya estaban listo para iniciar, su aventura por todo Kanto los adolecente en su salida de pueblo Paleta hasta, Cuidad plateada serán ellos sólos pero ya cuando ya tengan que salir, de aquí de la cuidad ya saldrían con nuevos amigos para unirse en su viaje Pokemon, pero lo que no saben ambos es que el amor tocará a las puertas de su corazón tanto cómo a ellos cómo a sus Pokemon todo esto lo viviran en su primer viaje Pokemon.**_

 _ **Fin del 1 capítulo.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto los personajes cómo, la serie no me pertenecen les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, Pokemon y Game Freak.**_

 _ **N/A: Bien está es mi mas reciente historia la número 47, espero que sea de su agrado pronto la actualizaré pero por el momento les subiré el primer capítulo y quiero saber que les parece esta nueva historia y no se preocupen por las actualizaciones de mis otros fic trabajaré en ella muy pronto así que les ruego paciencia compañeros en fin se despide de ustedes.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Crédito de la respectiva imagen a su debido autor.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~. Fuera~.**_


End file.
